The invention is related to the field of charging based systems, and in particular a wireless charger communication automatic gain control.
Current wireless power transfer systems (also referred to as wireless charging) in the market that employ in-band communication use a fixed receiver gain signal chain. Automatic gain control can be used to increase the dynamic range of the in-band communications system to improve communication performance. The invention is an improvement over existing wireless charging in-band communication systems that use fixed receiver gain topologies.